


Hum Hallelujah

by Alloy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean, Bottom Sam, Car Sex, Dirty Talk, First Time, M/M, Masturbation, PWP, Power Bottom Dean, Sex Toys, Switching, Top Dean, Top Sam, Vibrators, impala!sex, like seriously no plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 20:04:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3262640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alloy/pseuds/Alloy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the humming that wakes him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hum Hallelujah

It’s the humming that wakes him.

A low buzz vibrates through the warm air in the car, and Sam lies there a moment, blearily awake but unwilling to open his eyes. He refuses to believe it’s morning – it seems like minutes ago that he and Dean decided to crash in the car after driving hours up a highway that remained stubbornly barren of cheap motels. His body clock sleepily agrees, but the humming continues, and honestly, if it’s a vampire or a ghost or a werewolf he is going to be _so angry._

He creaks one eye open, beats back the urge to sneeze, and turns to see if Dean’s awake. He peers into the backseat. Dean doesn’t look awake – head thrown back and mouth slack, eyelashes casting long, silver shadows across his cheeks. Sam is reaching a hand out to shake him awake when he realizes, and stops dead.

Dean. Has a vibrator. In. His. Ass.

It’s the source of the humming. Dean has one socked foot propped on the windowsill and the other in the footwell, jeans tangled around one ankle and Sam can see clearly now he’s definitely awake as he pumps it steadily in and out. Dean’s brow tightens and so do Sam’s sweats, and oh. Oh no. He’s _getting hard_ watching his brother fuck himself with a fake cock.

Sam’s eyes are open, wide awake now as he watches. He doesn’t touch himself like his cock is screaming at him to do, doesn’t cross that line. Dean is working the vibrator into himself, grinding it around the rim, and God, but Sam _wants_. He never thought Dean would like this, like being fucked, carved out and filled back up, thought he’d always want control but here they are, and Dean looks like he could do this forever. Dean’s pretty moonlit face twitches in half a smile and it must feel so good in there, pressed deep. Sam can imagine that silicone dick humming right up against his sweet spot, making Dean gasp and contort, wonders what it’d feel like to have his own dick in there.

Dean’s thighs and ass are slick and glowing with lube, Sam can see the tube of it on the floor of the car. He’d have fingered himself first, must have, before he pressed in that vibrator. How many fingers had he taken? Three? Four? He’s not even jacking himself, has a hand cupped round his cock but still. He’s taking a risk, doing this in the car, Sam not three feet away, must have thought he was deeper asleep, or maybe – Sam has to bite back a moan – just too desperate for it to care. Wanting that vibrator in his ass, stretched out and burning hot at the rim. Dean’s not even properly touching his cock anymore, rubbing down over his balls like a girl with her clit, trailing fingers down to touch his hole around where he’s full.

Sam’s so hard he can barely breathe, gaze sliding from where the vibrator’s sinking deep into his brother’s body to his cock, flushed and curved against his belly, and damn, if it isn’t the prettiest dick Sam’s ever seen. He experimented a little at Stanford, seen a fair few cocks himself, but he must be hardwired for his brother’s dick and isn’t that a sick thought but he can’t – can’t stop imagining the smooth length of it jerk as he buries himself in Dean’s ass, or sinks down on it himself.

His grip is white in the leather of the front seat, and he can almost feel it now, Dean pressing him open, stretching him wide. He’s grinding his dick against the seat but it’s not until Dean gasps and moans on the same breath and whispers “ _Sam,”_ that he comes, taken by surprise, and he jerks and shivers and opens his eyes to find Dean’s eyes wide open and trained on him.

They stare at each other for a single frightened moment before Sam clambers over the seat and into the back, decision made in giddy determination. Dean is stretched out filling the backseat but Sam hitches his brother’s legs wider apart, makes room for himself between them and pushes Dean’s jeans off him completely. Dean’s legs are spread as far as they’ll comfortably go and he’s still staring, directly into Sam’s face and he’s never been more beautiful, jaw set against the uncertainty in his eyes. Sam can’t help but lean down to kiss him, bracing his elbows on the seat and pressing the warm length of his body along Dean’s. Dean’s lips are warm but nerveless, and Sam takes his mouth away to press it to his cheek instead.

“Was that my name you were moaning?” he asks, whispers into his brother’s ear, so much more confident than he feels. Dean has his eyes shut again, but he turns his face a little towards Sam’s and whispers back, “Yeah.” Euphoria swells in Sam’s chest and he has to press his face into Dean’s neck, suck a mark there, a signature in blue and purple. Dean is Sam’s and Sam is Dean’s and he gives the vibrator a hard twist, still buried in Dean’s ass.

“Want me to fuck you instead of this?” he twists it again, and Dean gasps, brings his arms up to clutch hard at Sam’s shoulders. “Yes, Sammy, fuck me, do it,” and Sam kisses him again, properly this time, Dean meeting him halfway to eat at his mouth with a hungry yearning. Sam’s hard again, sliding through the mess in his shorts, and he shoves them down, pulls his shirt over his head. He turns off the vibrator and tugs it out, sinks four fingers in instead. Dean’s body gives easily and Dean whines, fucks himself down on those fingers. He grits out, “ _Sam,_ ” and Sam can’t, has to fuck him, sinks his dick into the heat and the clutch, and Dean _howls_.

“You – you _cockslut_ ,” Sam pants, “want it so bad, don’t you?” Dean groans, little “ _ah – ah – ah_ ”s being punched out with every thrust, nearly screaming every time Sam hits his prostate, and he wraps his legs around Sam’s waist. “I – _I’m_ the cockslut,” he grinds low and dirty against Sam’s sweat-slicked neck. “We’ll see how you sound when you have a dick in you,” and Sam can feel it, Dean’s slick fingers running down his back and circling his hole.

“ _Oh fuck_ yes,” he arches his back, fucks down into Dean and back into the fingers, Dean fucking Sam fucking Dean and he’s so close to coming, would be if Dean’s other hand wasn’t locked in an iron grip around the base of his dick. Dean rumbles a laugh, deep and obscene, hooks another two fingers into Sam’s ass.

Sam loves it, the burn and the stretch, gasps, shifting, as Dean starts to finger him open. Dean’s fingers twist and stretch him from the inside out, rubbing the silky walls more easily than Sam ever could, even with the awkward angle to bend his wrist. He strokes up and down, and Sam drops his head into Dean’s neck, shaking and tensing and relaxing again, sparks glittering up his spine.

“It gets even better.”

Sam can’t quite comprehend that, because what Dean’s doing right now feels amazing, and he’s rubbing his ass over Dean’s knuckles, unable to quite control it. Then Dean presses a little deeper and Sam’s spine _bends,_ arches and snaps and curls as Dean strokes over something small and deep inside him, and Sam knew it existed but never that it could feel like this, like his head was filling with electricity and ecstasy was hopping up his vertebrae and Sam could die of this, die laughing if he’d been content for it to end. Dean grins, the fucker, against his neck like he wasn’t the one with a dick up his ass already.  

“Can’t believe you’re so sensitive,” he murmurs, “so pretty.”

Sam groans in response and fuck this, of fucking course Dean is the master of dirty talk. He throws a hand out blindly to find the vibrator, trapped between Dean and the back of the seat. He curls weak fingers around it and Dean takes it from him. “You want this in you?”

 “ _Yes_ ,” Sam gasps, “need you to fuck me with it – ”

“Not with my dick?” Dean’s _chuckling,_ the bastard.

“Yes – _no – Deeeaaaaaaan._ ” The last word comes out in one long, choked syllable as Dean tugs his wet fingers out and slams the vibrator into him, filling him up, fitting exactly right into his body. Sam howls and his vision blurs and he nearly comes right there, but Dean has a hand around his cock, squeezing hard at the base, and his orgasm pulls back a fraction.

“I’m the cockslut, am I?” Dean says breathlessly, “’cuz I’m pretty sure you are, little brother. C’mon, Sammy, sweetheart, wanna ride you.” Sam stifles a moan because fuck if that’s not the hottest thing he’s ever heard, strains to flip them, concentrating hard on not coming, and Dean settles bright-eyed against his chest. There’s just enough room for Dean to sit up a little, and he braces his hands against Sam’s shoulders, raises himself and sinks back down.  

Sam can’t breathe, groans at the sensation, and wraps his arms around Dean’s waist, hauls him back down so he can slot their mouths messily together. Dean kisses back nearly as desperately, rolling his hips down and turning the kiss into a hot huff of shared air, bowing his back at the sensation. Sam, with the little leverage he’s got, does his best to meet him thrust for thrust, pressing his face to Dean’s throat and sucking, coordination too shot to do much else.

“Love – love you – ” Sam gasps against the slick of Dean’s shoulder, and thinks he hears Dean reply as he reaches down to turn on the vibrator, still wedged deep in Sam’s hole.

Dean’s hair is a halo in the silver light filtering through the windows, and Sam’s vision whites out with the vibrator fucking him in tiny little thrusts hammering directly against his sweet spot. His fingers tighten across Dean’s shoulder blades and he can’t breathe but he doesn’t need to, a scream building around his brother’s name in his throat.

He comes deep in his brother’s ass, warmth spurting white as Dean rides him frantically, chasing his own orgasm now. Sam finds the brain cells necessary to wrap his hand around Dean’s cock, and Dean bites his lip and comes hard, splattering drops across Sam’s chest. Its possibly the most beautiful thing Sam’s ever seen, Dean’s head thrown back, eyes closed and mouth open in an orgasm of Sam’s own making, because Sam had his dick in Dean’s ass and his hand around Dean’s cock, mouthing messily at his collarbone.

The vibrator is still hammering at his oversensitive prostate in tiny jerks of pleasure turning into pain, and Dean, blessed Dean who seems to know exactly what Sam is feeling, reaches back to turn it off and pull it out. Sam’s ass feels empty and gaping after, as his muscles clutch despondently at nothing, and damn if Dean was right, Sam is a whore for cock, wants something filling him up all the fucking time now he can.

Dean slides down and stretches, resting his head in the crook of Sam’s neck and sprawling, warm long limbs wrapped around him and Sam’s never loved him more.

They lie there quietly, until Sam can see the edge of the sky turning yellow. Dean picks his head up off Sam’s chest and looks at him with those eyes again, uncertain but determined. Sam brings a hand up to pet Dean’s hair, run a thumb along his cheekbone, and Dean’s eyes turn clever and wicked, assured now, that Sam wants this, always did.

“You liked that?” Dean’s voice is deep and gritty and Sam grins, kisses his fingers.  

“I loved it.”

“And me?” Dean quirks a little smile. “I seem to remember you saying something along those lines, you massive fucking girl.”

“I loved it and I love you, and you didn’t seem to think I was a girl when you were riding my cock.” Sam rubs a hand down Dean’s back to find his hole still loose and wet. With come, he realizes, his own. Dean inhales on a gasp as Sam burrows four fingers into his hole, drawing them out wet and glossy.

“We forgot a condom,” he muses, not really concerned. This is Dean, after all, and if Dean is going to die of some horrific disease Sam will too, and he’ll go gladly.

Sam puts his fingers to his own lips, licking the salt and the come off them, and he can feel his dick starting to take interest again. So is Dean’s, judging by the swell pressed against his hip. He hauls his brother up his body, Dean going willingly, to settle over his face, a knee on either side, hands braced against the car ceiling. Dean moans as he realizes Sam’s intention, and his dick hardens fully, slapping against his stomach.

Sam presses his tongue into Dean’s loose hole, licking away the bitter come and the clean sweat, as Dean convulses and grits out, “Yeah, shit, Sammy, _baby_ – ” Sam curls his tongue, suckles at the rim as Dean pushes his ass against his mouth, wraps his lips around the pink pucker and laps at the come dribbling out. Dean gasps, “ _Sammy, I can’t –_ ” and Sam tightens his grip on Dean’s hips, lifts him off his face.

Dean groans a little, a sexy little noise, and Sam pushes him down the narrow car seat to settle between Sam’s legs. “Dean, need you to fuck me. You this time.”

“You want me here?” Dean curls four fingers into Sam’s hole fucked loose and wet, swings one of Sam’s legs over his shoulder and rubs against his inner walls. Sam’s still a little oversensitive, enough so that little movement feels like a lightning bolt behind his eyes. “Yes,” he sobs out, hungry and empty and aching and Dean’s going to make him beg. “Dean, please, need your dick, fuck me fuck me fuck me – ”

And that’s how sunrise finds them, in the car that is their home. It occurs to Sam as Dean presses in, filling him up and whispering vows in his ear, how fitting it is, glass and leather and steel that have seen them through childhood curved protectively over and around them as they do this, and Sam exhales a crowing laugh into Dean’s lips.

**Author's Note:**

> this was completely fucking plotless omfg  
> yes, the title is a fall out boy song. it seemed vaguely appropriate. the title i mean.  
>   
> if you happen to like crafty/cutesy/artistic illustrationy things, i have a blog at glompermonster.wordpress.com and also at a tumblr of the same name come say hi  
> (but pls don't say where you came from my mother follows me)


End file.
